mahousenseinegimafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mcxynth/Some Help With Character Creation :)
Okay, so I've noticed that there are only a few contributors to this wiki. But even that's enough~! ^_^ A wiki doesn't have to have a lot of contributors like in Fairy Tail Fanon to be a good wiki. If we all work hard, this wiki would be great! Alright, so I'll start with my point: Characters Currently, there aren't a lot of original characters on this wiki (there aren't even 10, by the way). And I thought this might help, so I'm going to say some good pointers in creating your characters. 1. Your Character's Introduction This is basically the first thing you're going to include in your character's page. Start off with the name of your character in bold, for example: Anna, Then proceed with the character's kanji and romanji names: (You could use Google Translate, if you'd like. That's the site I use for the kanji and romanji names for my characters) Anna ''(アンナ Anna), After that, proceed with your character's brief introduction. Include a short summary of how she's currently doing, about her family, her past, and something like that. But make sure not to make it too long. That's what the other sections are for. You could also "bold-en" your character's alias. '''Anna '(アンナ Anna), is a wanted mage with a $6,900,000 bounty and is currently residing in a run-down apartment in Tokyo. She was once an assassin, which is the reason why mages are after her. She is nicknamed as 'The Gold Digger '''by her pursuers because of the large bounty on her head and because her targets are always the noble and rich. So... Something like that. 2. Your Character's Appearance Now for the character's appearance, base it on whatever picture you have for that character. Speaking of the character's picture, make sure you do have one prepared, because a character page won't be complete without one. Sometimes, it takes time to find the right picture and/or you can't encounter one that fits your character's description. That's an exception in itself, but you could look for an image that looks similar and just Photoshop it to make it look like what you have in mind. Sites I go to to look for character images include Google and zerochan. For the description of your character's appearance (this is where I have hard time, because I'm not familiar with a lot of clothing terms), you could start with describing the character's hair and eyes. Whether it be black or crimson red or turquoise or cerulean, whatever. One tip I know for the character's hair and eyes is that if you describe the character's eyes as brown, yet the image clearly shows its black, you could explain this in a different way. Take for example my character Jamaki Kouyama. In her picture, her eyes are brown, but in my description I wrote crimson. Therefore, I wrote: "Her dark brown eyes turn crimson at the night of the full moon and indicates that she is at her full power."'' This would seem somewhat like an excuse, but nonetheless, it might still be helpful :) If your character is based from an anime/manga/game character, you could base his/her clothing description on the description for that character...if you know what I mean. If the character you based it from has their own page with the description of their appearance, you could just copy it from there (of course, change some parts too if it's needed, to fit your preferences). 3. Your Character's History/Background This is one of my favorite sections of a character page coz this is where the interesting parts come in. Clearly enough, this section is where you describe your character's past, whether it be happy or tragic (usually it's the latter). In writing the character's history/background, it is important to describe it thoroughly and carefully (get it?) all the while making sure not to spoil the readers (in case you haven't posted the storyline yet). Also, background's with a lot of "and then this happened" or "after that, this happened" and all those like that tend to lean to a boring side. I'm not bragging or anything because sometimes I write those things too (but I get back to it when I notice it). So avoid using those words too often. A character's history/background may not always be long and detailed. You could describe the character's past with a short paragraph and then reveal more in the storyline. Because if you reveal too much in the character's history, then what's the use of reading the storyline? 4. Your Character's Personality This is where you put life to your character. Every character has their own personality, even if they might seem cold and lifeless...that's their personality! In this section, the usual questions are: What is your character like? What does he/she like? What does he/she hate? How does he/she act around others? Does he/she change when around friends? What's the reason behind how he/she acts? ...and stuff like that :). So maybe a paragraph for each one or two of those questions would be enough. 5. Your Character's Synopsis This section is just like what you see in other wikias. Whatever happened to your character in your storyline/s, you write it here. Summarize what happened to your character and what she did in certain events. There isn't much else to say, but remember what I said about the "and then this happened" stuff? Yeah. Try to avoid them as much as possible, too. Conclusion Alright, this is all for now, since I don't have enough time to whip up the next parts: Powers/Abilites, Skills/Techniques, Pactio, Relationships, aaaand Trivia :D I'll post it when I finally get the time :) Jaaa! Oh, and Anna's supposed to be one of my future characters, though I'm not sure :3 .Mcxynth. :3 Mcxynth (talk) 06:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC) (I feel like putting pictures in this blog post since it's too WORDY... -___- I don't know what yet...) Category:Blog posts